A Hero's Trial
by Kuma Ken
Summary: Pretty much the life and career of a Hero in Paragon City. Please R&R [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Trial

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter one

I don't own City of Heroes

I kick open the door to my city provided apartment at 3 in the morning with a small black duffel bag. Without even a grunt I toss the duffel bag onto my couch and I stumble into the bedroom. Almost instantaneously I collapse onto my bed into a very deep sleep.

I awake six hours later due to my cell phone going off. I glance at the caller ID to see one of my contacts name on there. 'Shit.'

I flip open the cell phone and manage to say, "Hano here."

So for about 5 minutes my contact explains that in a Brickstown warehouse they think they have found one of the Council's top players. My contact says several other Hero's have also been told about the warehouse and will meet me there. With a sigh I get off my bed 'A pity I had just gotten comfy.'

I walk over to my couch I reach in to my duffel bag and pull out my costume. It is a solid black sleeveless gi with ripped cloth at my shoulders of what used to be sleeves with my own symbol over where my heart should be. My pants are a similar black that are only tattered at the end of the legs. I put on my black belt tightly around my waist. I put on my black combat boots over my feet. Lastly I put on a solid black bandanna over my blond hair and dark sunglasses over my blue eye's completing the transformation from Michael King to Hano.

As I take the stairs up to my complex's roof I stretch out my legs for about three minuets then back up a bit and begin to bound across the rooftops as if it was like some king of Childs game. Thankfully this is Paragon City so a muscular man in solid black robes jumping from rooftop to rooftop is a pretty common sight and doesn't draw too much attention to me.

About three minuets later I arrive at the warehouse block to see a group of about three other heroes standing there waiting for me impatiently. The first hero was a giant encased in medieval armor and a battle ax he was the team's tanker. The second one was a short young man who wore a blue and green spandex with a radiation symbol on the chest he was probably the support member of the team.

'Damn I hate spandex.'

The last one was a small blond women who wore a bright red battle suit with flames coming from the legs and forearms with a large fire ball in the center of it all. She

"Hano scrapper class" I introduced my self.

"My name be Sir Omak I beeith a tanker." The mound of metal replied in an annoyingly old English accent.

"Scomez defender class." The redhead replied.

"Pyrefly blaster class." The blond said quietly.

'This should be interesting' shaking my head of my thoughts I face the group and say "Right now that we're all done with formalities we should get over to the warehouse ASAP so he doesn't get away." The group only nods in response and we take off towards the warehouse/Council base. The redhead and blond take flight, I jump, and the knight runs at inhuman speed towards the warehouse. I wonder if that knight is a fellow demon but I have to push that thought out of my head as we arrive at the warehouse. As usual there are no guards at the door. 'Won't these idiots ever learn?' With a grunt Omak pulls the door off its hinges and I dive inside. I expect dozens of guards but for some reason it's shockingly empty.

"Anybody home?" I inquire to the empty space.

Then as if on cue dozens of guards come out of no ware some are Galaxies, Penumbra, and even a few of those giant robots that they are so found of using with there hovering counter parts. With a curse I hurl myself into the closest group and begin punching and kicking like crazy. Pyrefly enters and starts hurling flaming balls of pain into the clusters of soldiers. Scomez enters and starts throwing lethal balls and rays of radiation into clusters of soldiers and healing Pyrefly and me. Lastly Omak enters the fray he draws his ax lets loose a savage war cry and charges into the fray.

I let loose a spinning roundhouse kick into one soldiers head sending him flying into a few of his comrades taking them out of the fight as well. I duck a blow aiming for my head and unleash a flurry of punches into the attacker's torso knocking him out. I knee the next one in the gut before bringing my elbow down at the base of his neck removing him from the fight.

Out of enemies I turn to see Omak cut one of the larger robots in half with their energy beams harmlessly bouncing off of him before turning one of the smaller robots and smashing it with the flat side of his ax.

I turn again to see Pyrefly slaging several robots and soldiers guns before hitting them with a fire ball that blew up the robots and knocked out the soldiers.

I turn one final time to see Scomez surrounded by a group of Council minions writhing in pain as he admitted a bright green glow.

We all slap arrest beacons onto the soldiers before moving further into the warehouse. As we rounded the corner two soldiers wielding chain guns opened fire on us. Pyre and Scomez ducked for cover while me and Omak charged at the chain gun wielding soldiers. I take several rounds in the chest, but I just grunt and keep charging at him. I jump into the air and land a flying kick onto his face which sent him flying into some crates that knocked him out instantly. I turn to see Omak standing over a badly cut soldier.

Right about then Pyre and Scomez come out from hiding and run over to where we are. I hear both of them gasp upon seeing my bloody mangled torso. I give a small smirk before concentrating and hear the gasp even louder as they see my wounds heal and close up at an alarmingly fast rate. I bring my head up to see them all staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I say sarcastically. With a small sigh I do an about face and tell them "Lets get going. We don't have all day."


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero's Trial

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

Chapter two

I don't own City of Heroes

With a grunt I hip toss a council solider to the ground finishing the fight for him. I glance around at my teammates all of us were bent over panting. About five minutes after the chain gun guys we had run into a squad of at least 60 troops. Man that was a bitch.

That squad was probably meant to wipe us out and it had nearly worked too. They had pulled out all of the stops. Warwolves, Vampyrs, Galaxies, you name a Council type it was there and pretty pissed off to I might add like some one took a shit in their cheerios.

'_Damn Lucky Scomez knew how to make our stamina come back faster then normal or we would have been goners. Hell right now we can barely stand at all even with that boost._'

About five minutes after some endurance replenishers we pushed forward into deeper into the complex.

I took point and led the group around a bend of course being cursed in the way that I am two assholes wielding flame throws opened up on me upon me coming into view.

"Son of a bit-", was all I could get out before they hit me. I flew back into the wall and cringed in pain of my own flesh burning. That combined with the smell was enough to make me pass out.

As bizarre as it may seem the hero's of this city have a high tolerance for fire. In fact it's not uncommon for a Hero not realizing that their flesh is burning until the smell hits them.

I come back to this world due to some idiot poking my ribs like I was a dead cat on the side of a road.

"Art though aright?" Omak asks.

"Yeah you know that feeling when all the flesh on your body is burned to a fucking crisp? NO OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!!!" I snap at them.

They all just stare at me with shocked expressions.

"Sorry my blood sugar is low." I have no idea why I just lied about having diabetes. But hey it seemed to work.

_Fifteen Minuets Later_

We finally arrive in front of the boss man's quarters. Before we enter every one does their own little rituals. I work out the kinks in my neck and knuckles. Pyrefly runs some diagnostics on her suit. Scomez does something weird with his radiation powers and I'm to lazy to ask what he's doing. And Omak just tosses and twirls with his ax.

"Ready?" I dumbly ask. Everyone just nods.

We burst in finding ourselves face to face with the boss him self …Requiem.

Just the sight of him makes my blood run cold. The guy may be old but he has no signs of it what so ever must be that damn nictus of his. I've seen this guy take on a team of 8 heroes's and walk away with out breaking a sweat. Now a group half that size is going to take on the living legend.

At that moment in time a rare phenomena occurs collective thought. "_Ah fuck._" Is shared by the whole team.

Behind us the door closes and locks keeping us trapped in there thus sealing our fate.

All of us just stood there like a Mexican stand off without any guns…. or Mexicans for that matter either. It was probably pretty cool seeing a group Heroes standing against a guy in a black and red military uniform with a full black face mask that seem to be holding in a pair of smoldering red eyes from burning the entire world.

"_This is bad. Fuck! Our contacts have screwed up big time. True this guy is high ranking but he's practically in charge of the damn group and a monster in combat."_

Requiem was the first Galaxy the Council had hell even when they were still the 5th Column. That damn Nictus is keeping him from aging as he is at least 100 years old and his body is like he was 21.

"Fools!!!" he shouts at us with his voice that sounds like bones being ground to dust. "Do you really think that your idiotic contacts found my location? HA! I let them you were becoming to big of a threat to our operations to be allowed to continue to live." His laughter echoed off the walls.

To put it simply I snap and charge and soon the others follow suit.

He lifts his hand and closes his fist soon nictus energy enveloped my neck putting my in a chock hold and suspending me from the ground. Instinctively I put my to the band and try to pull it off to no avail. When Omak hits him with his axe the band is lifted and I fall to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly a combined blast from Scomez and Pyrefly blasts the big man off his feet.

I perform this super man like leap into the air flip and bring my feet to the back of his head like old buddies. Omak just smashes the blunt side of his ax to his face with a nasty crunch.

He jumps back onto his feet like nothing happened. I land in a crouch and sweep out his legs just as Pyre hits him with a fireball.

"_Something seems off this is to way to easy._" I have to push that thought to the back of my mind.

Suddenly he vanishes in a flash of red lightning and is gone like he was never there. We're all left puzzled until we all here a ticking. Then it hit us bomb! Scomez throws up a force field just as a white light engulfs us. AS soon as it clears there is no warehouse and the last thing we see is a group of figures descending from the sky the leader having a giant white star on his chest before falling into the darkness.

**Authors note: Next Chapter will be a back ground on the characters.**


End file.
